A Future Hope
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE SHOT* *Set after the Battle* Jake has saved the Na'vi from extinction and must make the choice on what to do with the remaining members of the RDA. Will his actions hurt that of Neytiri and his friends or will it make for a better future? *Set in the Entering Universe*


**A/N: **_Hey readers! So this is my first Avatar fic in ages and I hope that you will all forgive me for being away for so long. I have a fic in the works for another fandom and I was hoping to get it finished soon but because my uni work has been piling up I have been unable to do much writing at all. I have written some of the next the next chapter of Chronicles of Parenthood but it is unfinished and I hope with whatever time I have off from uni work that I will have it up extremely soon. This piece I started ages ago on the train to uni only I never got to finish it until now. Remember, that Bec is Jake's adopted sister since his parents adopted her and she is Tom's wife. It's a little confusing but I hope to have it explained in a bit more detail when I get the first couple of chapters of The Last Stand up. So I hope you all enjoy this._

* * *

**A Future Hope**

* * *

A few hours had past since the battle between the Na'vi and the RDA had come to a grinding halt with the death of the sky people leader, Miles Quaritch at the hands of the Omaticaya's princess Neytiri who also saved her mate, Jake Sully from dying of suffocation and seeing his human body for the first time. Neytiri was scared with that the future would bring for her. Jake had told her that after his mission was completed he would be going back to Earth but now she couldn't be too sure on what to believe. After everything that had happened between them, she wanted him to stay but she knew that if he wanted to return to Earth, she would have to let him go.

The pair sat watching as the surviving warriors carried the dead away to be buried. Neytiri's head rested on Jake's shoulder as she watched some of her old friends from the other clans being carried away on stretchers to either be returned to their homelands to be buried or to be treated by her mother and the other healers. On Jake's right sat Norm, his best friend who had lost his Avatar to a bullet wound to the shoulder. The scientists were now trying desperately to save it. Neytiri had met Norm a few days earlier and they immediately had bonded over their hatred for the RDA and the humans who hated the Na'vi and wanted them extinct for merely existing.

"This is just peachy." Norm said, breaking the almost uncomfortable silence.

"What is?" Jake asked as he continued to watch the warriors.

"You're going to have to choose what to do with Selfridge and his followers." Norm replied.

"Well," Jake hesitated for a moment before looking down at Neytiri who looked up at him curiously wanting to know what he had decided. "They can't stay here. They'll only cause more havoc when things return to normal I think we should kicked their good for nothing rears off the planet." Jake said as he held his tongue. He didn't want to teach Neytiri any English profanities but he had a feeling that she had heard him use profanities before. If she did, she was doing well to acknowledge that she didn't.

"Should I have Bec and Max gather what's left of the scientists to arrest what's left of the scumbags?" Norm asked.

"No, I want to be there when they bring Selfridge in. I want to be the last face he ever sees as he boards that ship. The RDA is probably lost for what to do now that Quaritch is dead."

In a lot of ways, Jake was right. The remaining members of the RDA scum were pouring over what went wrong in their quest to eliminate the Na'vi. Over the last few hours, they had gone over the footage of destruction and havoc that had been caused by not only the Na'vi but them as well.

Neytiri sat silently as she listened to Norm and Jake's conversation out of interest. She lifted her head when a certain part of the conversation caught her attention.

"So, now what are you going to do, man? Your mission is complete; you've done what you were assigned to do what you've meant to have done… sort of. Are you going to return to earth and get your legs back?" Norm hoped that Jake hadn't agreed to Quaritch's deal.

"I know what I want and it's not on earth. I know I have my mom and dad and Nicole and Sarah to consider but Quaritch was only trying to get me out of the way so that he could continue the mining operations and kill off the Na'vi one by one," Jake paused when he felt Neytiri shift uncomfortably next to him. Putting an arm around her, he continued. "But I know that my life is better here. I can walk here and I can't leave Neytiri." Neytiri threw her arms around him causing him and Norm to jump in surprise.

"I think that's a yes." Norm laughed. Jake chuckled as he pulled Neytiri into his lap before pecking her on the cheek.

A few hours later, the sun started to set indicating to the trio that it was time for Jake and Norm to return to Hell's Gate.

"Do you have to go?" Neytiri pouted.

"Yeah, I have to. My sister will have my head if I'm not back at Hell's Gate soon." Jake told her gently. Upon seeing his mate's disappointment, Jake knew that he had to lift her spirits. "Hey," he said as he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, "I'll be back as soon as I can." When Neytiri didn't crack a smile, Norm decided to intervene.

"Don't worry Neytiri," he said as his two friends turned to look at him. "I'll be sure to bring him back in one piece." Neytiri grinned causing Jake to smile in return.

"Thanks Norm," Jake called before turning back to Neytiri.

"No worries." Norm called back. He was now standing halfway up the makeshift path that the warriors had created with the amount of travel that their direhorses had done over the last couple of days.

"See? You can smile for me." Jake teased. Neytiri continued to smile as her tail flapped happily behind her. Jake leaned in to kiss her one last time before Neytiri was able to whisper something to him.

"Be careful." She cautioned through her whisper.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle these idiots. I've handled them before." He said trying his best to reassure her of the negative thoughts that were at this moment running through her mind.

"The last time you did that it almost got you killed." She said worriedly.

"I know but this time I'm better prepared. I have you guiding me." Neytiri looked stunned. Meanwhile, Norm watched the exchange with his eyes darting from one friend to the other multiple times in only a few seconds. "And I'll have Norm, Max and Bec there to help me even if she is pregnant."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Norm called out.

"Shut up Norm." Jake called out threateningly.

"I'll be alright, I promise." He told her gently. She nodded before leaning up to kiss him again.

"Be safe." She whispered as she hugged him. Pulling out of the hug, she briefly took his hands before he stepped backwards forcing their hands to part. She felt her hands fall lifelessly to her sides as she watched Jake back towards Norm. She stood motionless as she watched Jake turn around and walked with Norm up the path and disappear into the trees in which the rest of the path was concealed.

"That went well." Norm said casually.

"Shut up Norm." Jake said a hint of humour in his tone.

* * *

Upon getting back to the Avatar safe house, Jake rested his Avatar in his cot while Norm headed back into the bio lab where he informed Bec and Max of everything that had gone on after Quaritch's death. A few moments after Norm had started explaining everything to his fellow scientists, the familiar sound of the clamshell lid of Jake's link bed opened to reveal Jake's regular broken body.

"Jake!" Bec exclaimed as she hurried over to her brother's link bed. Her four-month-old baby bump slowed her down. She had been a month into her pregnancy when she and Jake had left earth. Holding out her hands to her older brother, she heaved him into a sitting position. "You look happier." She said as she brushed her long dark hair out of her face.

"I am a lot happier thank you for noticing, Becca." Jake nodded, unable to keep to the smile off his face. "We have a job to do and it requires you and Max and probably a few other scientists."

"What do you need us to do?" Max asked, his brows furrowed in wonder.

Jake explained what he wanted their plan to be and Max and Bec knew that they couldn't back out of this plan. If they wanted to stay on Pandora then they would have to fight the RDA for the top spot on the top of the food chain.

Finding whatever weaponry the RDA soldiers had left behind, the foursome made their way to the control room with Jake at the front of the group struggling to wheel his chair forward. He was still shaking for the exposure to the planet's atmosphere.

"Hands up, all of you!" Jake ordered of the members of the RDA. They obeyed without hesitation. They knew that their cause was lost before it had even reached its secondary climax. Bec looked down at her brother who looked back at her before turning his gaze to Selfridge.

"Just calm down, Sully. We'll do as you ask." He said as quickly as his lips were able. Jake motioned with his head at Norm and Max who motioned to the other scientists to get all the exopacks belonging to the soldiers and to give them to them before they were led out to the ship.

Jake watched as the scientists walked around to the remaining members of the RDA and handed out the breathing masks that would keep them alive at least until they got back onto the ship that was waiting at the end of the tarmac outside.

"The task is done dear brother. Now what?" Bec said as she stepped up behind her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, it feels really good to have the RDA finally erased from the Na'vi's memories." Jake looked up at his sister and she peered down at him with a proud smile on her face.

"There's one thing you're going to have to do," she told him after a moment's silence. He knew what she was talking about. He had to tell Neytiri of their success of getting the RDA to leave the planet.

"Help me?" he said he wheeled himself towards his regular link bed. Bec sighed as she walked behind Jake before helping him heave his broken body into the link.

"Launching," she said as Jake pulled the clamshell down but before it had closed all the way, she pulled it up slightly so that she got one last look at her brother's face. "Good luck out there Jake."

"Thanks, we'll keep in contact, alright?" Bec nodded before she allowed Jake to pull the clamshell down and for Jake to link to his Avatar.

* * *

Jake found Neytiri where he had left her. Deciding to surprise her, he snuck up behind her and threw his arms around her.

"Do not do that!" she squealed in surprise as Jake kissed her shoulder.

"I wanted to surprise you. I can do that, can't I?" he teased.

"Of course, you can. What are you doing here?" she asked as she snuggled into his arms.

"My plan worked. With the help of the scientists we got the RDA to leave the planet," he said.

"Really?" she asked in amazement. Jake nodded prompting her to lean up and to kiss him. "You never cease to amaze me." She whispered.

"Oh is that right?" he said playfully pulling her closer. He was about to lean in to kiss her when Bec's voice sounded in his ear.

"_Where are you, big brother?" _she asked.

Jake groaned before speaking up. "You know how to ruin a guy's fun, you know that?" he teased as he tightened his grasp on Neytiri.

"_I'm your sister, I'm not meant to be fun. Norm and Max have rounded the RDA up and are waiting for you to get your rear up to the landing strip and to see that none of this plan backfires." _Bec didn't seem too happy with him but he didn't care.

"Alright, we'll be up there soon. Are you going to be out there with us?" he asked.

"_Can't, remember? Pregnant belly and all, I'll be overlooking things in the control room with Carly and Connor."_

"Alright, I'll see you when I get in." Jake told her.

"_Over and out, Jakey."_

"What was that about?" Neytiri asked.

"You'll see, come on." Helping her to her feet, Jake pulled her in the direction of the Hell's Gate landing strip.

"Hey, here's our favourite leader," Max said with a grin.

"Hey, Max," Jake said indifferently.

"Hello Neytiri," the scientist greeted of Neytiri. Jake had told him to treat Neytiri like everyone else up the lab, in other words, like a human.

"Hello Max," she greeted warmly. Like Norm, she had met Max a few days earlier and had instantly bonded with him. She understood why Jake was so close to both Max and Norm.

"And here they come," Norm breathed as he indicated the remaining members of the RDA as they emerged from the mess hall with a few scientists at the rear and at the front. They were armed with guns in case one of the RDA scum decided to go astray. Of course that didn't happen.

When Selfridge passed Jake, he looked up at the Marine with an apology written all over his face but Jake wasn't going to forgive him for threatening Neytiri and it was clear to Selfridge that Jake wasn't ever going to forgive him and he could live for that.

* * *

"_Mission completed brother dear," _Jake heard Bec say in his earpiece.

"Yeah, mission completed," Jake said half-heartedly as he stood with his arm around Neytiri and with Norm and Max standing beside him as he watched the ship take off towards its six year destination known as Earth.

"_What's wrong? You're about to start a new life with the love of your life and you're worried about something? Tell little sissy, Jakey." _With a roll of his eyes, Jake turned the earpiece off and pulled it from his ear.

"Sorry Bec," Jake said as he looked at earpiece before dropping it into Norm's open hand.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry," Norm said looking up at his best friend. Jake gave him a thankful grin before watching Norm walk back to the bio lab with Max following not far behind.

Once his friends were out of earshot, Jake turned to Neytiri. "Finally," he sighed.

"Agreed," she breathed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish Grace and Trudy were still alive to see this." Jake said miserably.

"They did not die in vain, Jake," Neytiri told him gently as she caressed his cheek. "They would be very proud of you."

"You think so?" Jake asked smugly.

"Ah-huh and for what it's worth, I am too." Jake pulled her closer and leaned in to kiss her, not caring if the others were watching from the lab.

From the lab, Bec, Connor, Carly, Max and Norm watched the exchange on the monitors. While the team watched, grins spread across their faces.

"Never underestimate the power of love," Connor said in his Irish accent that was all too familiar to the friends.

"Too true, husband dear," Carly said as she nudged her husband's arm.

"Oi, that is _my _brother you are referring to." Bec said playfully.

"We know," the couple claimed together.

* * *

On the tarmac, the kiss had been broken and Neytiri stood simply in Jake's warmth, just happy for the time that they had together.

"You had better be getting back to the village," Jake whispered in her ear.

"Do I have to go? I don't what to leave you." She said as she looked up and pouted at him.

"Don't worry," he said to her as he tapped her nose gently with a lone finger. "You'll see me tonight, only then will I be yours once more."

"I look forward to it." She said playfully.

"Go, I'll see you soon," Jake reassured her as she pulled away. Giving him one last kiss, she headed back in the direction of the makeshift village.

Jake then headed back into the Safe House and returned his consciousness into his crippled human body.

"Welcome back," Max said as he pulled the clamshell up.

"Thanks," Jake said as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Now what are you going to do?" Carly asked. Jake looked up at his friends before replying.

"I'm going to record one last log before I seal my fate. I don't have anything to live for as a human anymore. My mission is completed," Jake paused and dropped his gaze from his friends before returning it to them. "Neytiri needs me and I can't leave her." Bec tore her gaze from her brother turned to their friends and they turned their attention on her.

"Do what you must big brother," she sniffed.

"Hey," Jake said causing her to look down at him. "I'm still going to be me, only I'll be blue and cat-like." This brought a smile onto the youngest Sully's face. She nodded before helping Jake into his wheelchair.

After that, everything fell into place for Jake. His soul transfer was successful and Neytiri got the man of her dreams. Only the pair didn't realise that there was something much bigger at play.

* * *

_There you have it. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to have the next chapter of Chronicles of Parenthood up very soon._


End file.
